Composite structures are employed in various industries. Preparation of composite structures should be economical. Additionally, each layer of the composite structure should be precisely made in terms of fiber content and fiber distribution. An exemplary use for composite structures includes using them as friction disks such as aircraft brake disks, race car brake disks, clutch disks, and the like. Composite structure disks are especially useful in such applications because of the superior high temperature characteristics of composite material. In particular, the composite material used in composite structures is a good conductor of heat and thus is able to dissipate heat away from the braking surfaces that is generated in response to braking. Composite material is also highly resistant to heat damage, and is thus capable of sustaining friction between brake surfaces during severe braking, without a significant reduction in the friction coefficient or mechanical failure.